So Many Wizards, so Little Time
by yourfavoriteMalfoy
Summary: [I'm terribly sorry. This is a dead story.]All the 7th Year boys have big egos. Who does Dumbledore recruit to pop them? His grand daughter of course. But what happens when she falls in love with two enemies?
1. Prologue

**disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. (Even though I would like to.) The song lyrics in this chapter are from "Sugar We're Goin' Down" by Fallout Boy. I am NOT one of them.

**warnings: **song lyrics, cussing, violence, and sexual jokes. For mature audiences only. Also, since HBP would originally have a big influence on this fic, it doesn't. I have chosen to keep Dumbledore alive, and make Sirius also be alive. Just a heads-up so people won't exactly be leaving me remarks telling me that they died, and they should not be in this story. Voldemort is dead, and so is Draco's father. So, don't try to prove you know more than me.If you do, I will kindly tell you to read this little bit right here. Thank you.

Yourfavoritemalfoy

_Prologue_

"Is this more then you bargained for yet, oh, don't mind me. I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans," Hermione sang, walking through the hallways aimlessly. She loved Muggle songs, and nothing would stop her from singing in her 7th year. Plus, she was happy, she had just been announced Head Girl. So that made her even happier. The Head Boy was Ernie MacMillan, but that didn't bother her much. She could just ignore him. She smiled, still walking."Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him! I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song," she sang louder, walking.

She was getting close to the Great Hall, which she dreaded now. The 7th Year boys, especially Malfoy, have big egos, every single one of them. It showed at the Sorting Ceremony, all the boys were talking and bragging a great deal more than the girls. She actually heard Harry whisper to Ron,"No, if anyone could get Hermione, it would be me!" So, she had ditched her best friends in hopes they would get their heads on straight. Not a good idea, it turned out.

Hermione had been stopping a lot of fights between the two boys. Oddly enough, a lot of the 7th Year girls had been stopping fights between the boys often, most of the fights physical. It was widely known ever since Voldemort had been beaten, the boys decided that they were all tough. It annoyed the girls, since all of them had been the target of boy's affections at least once, and the boys could not understand why the girls did not want them. So, the girls moved in packs, the boys moved alone.

Hermione kept singing loudly and off-key, sounding like an opera singer on crack. "Drop a heart and break a name, we're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team!" She practically yelled. She burst into the Great Hall, everyone looking at her. She had grown more confident (and also very pretty) over the summer. She strode over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Lavendar and Parvarti. Lavendar was grumbling about "dirty red-heads" and Parvarti was quick to explain. "Ron hit on her again," she said sadly. "He tried to kiss her. And she slapped him." Sure enough, Ron was looking angry, his pride tarnished, and had a big red mark on one cheek. Hermione giggled. Harry and Ron looked over to her, flashing her big grins and standing up. "Oh, god, I gotta go," Hermione whispered quickly to Lavendar and Parvarti, standing up and striding out of the Great Hall.

"'Morning, Hermione," Harry said, him and Ron walking beside her. _Shit, they caught up,_ Hermione though. "Morning," she mumbled. Ron flashed her another grin. "Wanna come to the Quidditch stadium? We were just about to head out there," Ron said confidently.

"No, I don't I, erm, have homework," she said quickly, slapping herself mentally, for it was the day after the sorting, no one had homework.

"Really? I didn't know we had classes," Harry said, stopping Hermione and getting close to her.

Hermione brushed past them, mumbling, "Well, I do."

Ron grabbed her arm. "Cmon, 'Mione, give some guys a little company," he said seductively.

Hermione stopped, and glared. "I don't want to give you puffed-up prats company," She said, walking again, leaving Harry and Ron looking dissapointed.

NEXT DAY

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, singing Fallout Boy again. "Am I more then you bargained for yet, I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear, cause that's just who I am this week!" she said loudly, flopping down in a seat, not noticing how all the boys were looking at at least one other boy in a murderous way. "Hello," she said to the 7th year girls she was sitting with.

"Erm, 'Mione, all the boys are staring at you now, not each other," Lavendar whispered. Hermione looked around.,and sure enough, the boys were staring at her, no doubt because of her dismal singing career. The boys then went back to staring at one another, and Hermione did notice their facial features this time.

"They look murderous," she whispered to Ginny, sitting opposite her. "They are, look at Harry and Ron," Ginny replied casually, pointing down the table at them. Harry and Ron were locked in a fierce looking glaring fight, each looking the worst to different people.

"I bet 10 galleons on Harry if they fight," Ginny said, grinning and sipping some pumpkin juice. Hermione laughed. "I'll bet you on that one," she said, but it was not heard over the sudden yells of the 7th year boys, who started attacking each other. The girls started screaming, and the teachers looked mutinous. Dumbledore, surprisingly, also looked like he was at his wit's end.

Hermione looked around her, watching Seamus bang Dean's head against the table, and Dean, in turn, kicking Seamus's legs out from under him and starting to punch him repeatedly. Hermione then looked over, and saw Harry knocking the stuffing out of Ron. Ron wasn't giving up though, as he kicked Harry and they went at it fiercer than before.

A loud, deep yell was heard throughout the Great Hall, making everyone stop in their tracks. Everyone looked up at Dumbledore.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, looking angry. "YOU BOYS WANT TO PROVE TO BE AS HIGH AND MIGHTY AS YOU THINK YOU ARE? WE'LL SEE HOW YOU HANDLE WITH HER!" The boys' faces lightened as they heard 'her', which obviously meant a girl. "Minerva, fix up these boys, I must write a letter!" Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall, no doubt heading to his office to write a letter.

Dumbledore arrived in his office, and threw Floo Powder into the fireplace, and stepped into it, yelling, " SALEM'S INSTITUTE FOR WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" Then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay of the second chapter, school started and I didn't have much time.**

**disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. (Even though I would like to.) The song lyrics in this chapter are from . I am NOT one of them.

**warnings: **song lyrics, cussing, violence, and sexual jokes. For mature audiences only. Also, since HBP would originally have a big influence on this fic, it doesn't. I have chosen to keep Dumbledore alive, and make Sirius also be alive. Just a heads-up so people won't exactly be leaving me remarks telling me that they died, and they should not be in this story. Voldemort is dead, and so is Draco's father. So, don't try to prove you know more than me.If you do, I will kindly tell you to read this little bit right here. Thank you.

Yourfavoritemalfoy

_Chapter One Arrivals, Introduction, and Raging Hormones_

A tall, lanky man of about 30 sat at a dark, mahogany desk in eastern Pennsylvania, looking out the window across the school land. The grass was a bright green, as it is summer at the moment, and various students were laying leisurely on the lawn, wearing the royal blue school robes with the Salem's coat of arms, a spout of silver stars coming from a wand, emblazoned on the right sleeve. Everything looked so peaceful, and the man wanted nothing but to lay out on the grass with his students, maybe sipping pumpkin juice and eating cauldron cakes.

But, today wasn't one of those days, unfortunately. He was loaded with paperwork, as it was the first day of term. He sighed, turning back to a lengthy piece of parchment from a woman in Philadelphia asking about her son's nourishment at the school.

The thing that happened next made the man yelp from shock, cracking his head against the wall in his haste to stand up. The man sat there, rubbing his head, and looking into the eyes of none other than his father-in-law, Albus Dumbledore. The man turned his name tag that read HEADMASTER BANGLE in blocky, blue letters over and over in his hands nervously and Dumbledore brushed off his robes.

"Hello, Everett," Dumbledore said calmly, looking into the man's eyes and smiling.

"Hello, Albus," Everett said. Him and Dumbledore weren't exactly on good terms, but they managed.

"I'm here to ask a favor," Dumbledore continued, sitting down in a chair and sighing. "It has come to my attention that the 7th year boys at Hogwarts have very big egos this year." He looked at a picture of Everett, an attractive blonde woman, and a young, attractive black-haired girl, who were, no doubt, Everett's wife and child, also Dumbledore's daughter and grand daughter.. "The boys started a fight the first feast, and I have came here to ask a favor. I have talked to Gretchen already, she is more than happy to let Rainiecome to my school and finish up her education, whilst also popping the boys' egos for me."

Everett was speechless. He mouthed wordlessly for a few minutes, then stuttered, "Rainie will stay at the school, no doubt?"

Dumbledore nodded. "She will have her own dormitory to herself, and guests if she feels so inclined to have any stay with her."

Everett sighed. "If it's what Gretchen wants, I guess I have no choice."

Dumbledore grinned, clapping his hands together. "Right then, it's settled. Rainie will arrive tomorrow at Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express at 7 PM, no later, no earlier. Till then, have a lovely day." Dumbledore walked back into the green flames, dissapearing.

NEXT DAY

Everyone was muttering, sitting in the Great Hall, and not touching anything. Dumbledore looked content, as did the teachers, eating food and laughing. Suddenly, the Great Hall doors burst open, and a marvelous sight (to the guys, anyway) walked in, Filch behind carrying her luggage.

It was a girl, about age 17, with jet black, wavy hair to her mid-back. She was slightly pale, though the kind that flattered her, instead of making her look sickly and pasty. Her figure was skinny, and short for her age, currently wearing a black t-shirt reading "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" in white, tight blue jeans, and black converse high-tops. Light brown freckles dusted the bridge of her nose softly. The best thing about her was her eyes. They were a dark green, yet a light blue at the same time. They were almond-shaped, and outlined with black eyeliner. She looked up at Dumbledore, and her face crinkled into a smile, showing off pearly-white, normal-sized teeth.

Dumbledore smiled, saying softly, "This is my grand daughter, Rainie Bangle. She has transfered here from America, just for you boys. I think you will find her most enjoyable."

Rainie laughed, and said, in a light, happy voice, "Aw, grand-dad, you're embarrassing me!" She ran, and gave him a hug, looking around.

The boys looked stunned. She also saw the girls scooting away, looking disgusted and looking at the boy's placed, making it obvious most of them had erections. She noticed two boys in particular, one with jet-black hair, one with white-blonde, both who were looking the most stunned of them all. She released her grand-dad, and said, "Uh, ok, boys, line up right here in front of this chair, so I can see if you are suitable or not." She conjured herself up a soft chair, sitting in it as the boys lined up.

She scrutinized them, then either approved them, or scowled and called, "Next!" Last, the only two left to be accepted or left behind was the blonde boy and black-haired boy.

The black-haired boy went first. He had on a black, tight shirt, showing off his sculpted muscles, from Quidditch no doubt, and baggy jeans, black vans on his feet. She noticed his eyes, a bright, emerald green. She saw the scar, and immediately knew it was Harry Potter. She smiled, and asked anyway, "Name please."

Harry stuttered, "Parry Hotter, I mean, Harry Potter." He wiped off his upper lip with his sleeve quickly, and revolved in a slow circle for Rainie to look at him once, stumbling slightly.

Rainie laughed, and grabbed his shoulder to make him stop moving. "All the wrong moves, all the right motives. I'll see you on Sunday, eight-o-clock AM, don't forget, ok?" she said, amused.

Harry nodded, and joined the approved group, consisting of only Ron, himself, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Zacharias Smith, and Terry Boot._ All from different houses_, Harry mused inside his own head, and he sat down to watch Malfoy be scrutinized.

Rainie raised her left eyebrow elegantly as the blonde boy walked up to her confidently, and slightly arrogantly. _Draco Malfoy_, she thought at once. She again asked, "Name please."

"Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet a beautiful girl such as yourself," Draco drawled, lifting up her hand and kissing it softly. He looked up at her, and smiled slightly.

Rainie smiled, putting her finger under his chin and standing him up straight. "Right height, looks about the right age," she mumbled to herself. Since he was wearing a baggy David Beckham jersey, and baggy jeans, white Nikes, she couldn't see how he was shaped, unlike the other boys she had chosen, all whom had been wearing tight shirts. "If I may ask, will you take off your shirt?"she asked, sitting back in her chair.

Malfoy smirked, nodded, and pulled off his shirt, revealing such defined muscles the other boys looked envious. He grabbed Rainie's hand, and ran it over his 8-pack softly.

Rainie looked stunned, and nodded. "Saturday, 8 AM," she said, swallowing.

Malfoy nodded, putting his shirt back on and sitting next to the other lucky boys chosen.

Rainie stood up, and said, "I have chosen the ones I feel worthy to go on dates with me. I hope most of you boys have bruised egos, therefor making it easier for my grandfather to deal with you guys. Until tomorrow, goodnight, all, have good dreams and boys, not to be vulgar, but please, take care of the, erm, problems down south.." The girls laughed, and nodded. Rainie walked out of the Great Hall, and all the boys stood up to catch her just muttering her password to a suit of armor, who stepped out of the way, revealing a door, which Rainie walked into, smiling and shutting the door.

_Oh, this should be fun, very fun indeed_, was the thoughts of seven boys as the students all departed to their common rooms, the seven boys immeasurably happier than all of them.

**Well, this was a fun chapter to write, so please, give me more than the one lonely comment I recieved (though I do appreciate it)! Thanks, read and review!**

**Yourfavoritemalfoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay of the third chapter, again, school is a very bad burden, thus making me have limited time to updated.**

**disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. (Even though I would like to.) The play parts in this chapter are from "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. I don't own him either. Nor do I own Chad Micheal Murray (I would very much love to).

**warnings: **song lyrics, cussing, violence, and sexual jokes. For mature audiences only. Also, since HBP and OOTP would originally have a big influence on this fic, it doesn't. I have chosen to keep Dumbledore alive, and make Sirius also be alive. Just a heads-up so people won't exactly be leaving me remarks telling me that they died, and they should not be in this story. Voldemort is dead, and so is Draco's father. So, don't try to prove you know more than me.If you do, I will kindly tell you to read this little bit right here. Thank you.

Yourfavoritemalfoy

_Chapter Two Bloody American Actors_

It was after class, and the sun was going down right about now. It was dinnertime in the Great Hall. Hermione looked up, and saw a very funny sight. Rainie was running into the Great Hall, soaking wet and followed by 5 boys. She did a quick drying spell, and flopped onto the bench next to Hermione.

"See you had a rough start," Hermione commented, laughing.

Rainie scowled, and said, "They chased me, so I ran into the lake! They didn't leave me alone, so I ran in here!"

Hermione started cracking up, and everyone looked at her. Harry looked over, saw Rainie, gave a sort of terrified squeak/scream, and blushed, falling off of his bench. Rainie sighed, feeling bad, and helped him up.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, standing up. Rainie grinned. "No problem, just, don't scream like that, or I'll have to laugh at you.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," Harry replied, grinning and laughing. "You know, I hate it how every time I see you, I embarrass myself." Rainie shrugged, and walked out of the Great Hall with him, lacing her fingers with his. "I seem to have that effect on people." she said calmly, looking around. "You know, Hogwarts isn't all that different from Salem." She looked at the sky, and smiled. "With the exception of my dad."

Harry looked over at her, and said, "Well, if you're dad's overprotective, he has a right to be. You're a beautiful girl, Rainie."

Rainie grinned, and looked at the setting sun. "Oh wow, Harry, you said something not embarrassing. Well done!"

Harry grinned, and shrugged. "Hey, I'm getting into the whole smooth-talking thing." He turned back towards the castle, still hand-in-hand with Rainie. He stopped in front of her door, and said, "Have a nice night."

Rainie kissed him softly, and whispered, "G'night." She walked into her door, leaving Harry feeling incredibly less nervous than before.

It was dark out, very dark. Everyone at Hogwarts was asleep, and it was quiet, the kind of quiet that was peaceful, yet uncomfortable at the same time. Only god knew who or what was lurking in the shadows.

A rustle is heard, and Rainie became visible, walking through the darkness casually. She stopped by the lake, and twirled with the wind, as if dancing to an unheard tune. Everyone who saw her would think she was either mad, or a prostitute, for her outfit was the kind you only wore in the privacy of your own quarters, or with the person you love. The tanktop only went down to her bellybutton, and the shorts were only a few inches longer than her backside, thus making her tan, long legs look even longer.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" she sang into the darkness, still twirling and laughing. "Deny thy father, and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet!"

Rainie opened her mouth to continue, but another voice, a much deeper voice, answered her.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Draco replied, stepping out of the darkness of a tree, only in black boxers and a white tanktop. He grinned, and leaned against his tree casually, eyes glinting with mischief.

Rainie grinned, and replied, "Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's a Montague? It is not hand, nor foot, Nor arm, not face, nor any other part belonging to a man." She started twirling around again, but continued- "O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name with is no part of thee take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo," Draco replied, standing up straight and walking over to Rainie. He smiled, and bowed to her, holding his right hand out. "Would you like to dance?"

Rainie smiled, and took his hand with her left, setting her right hand on his shoulder, while his left hand rested on her waist. They began dancing, and the wind blew, making a soft tune, and for a moment it seems as if the windwas serenading them, one black-haired girl and a blonde-haired boy, different as night and day.

"Where did a respectable pureblood like you learn to recite purely muggle things like 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Rainie asked as Draco spun her in a slow circle, then dipped her, returning to their original stance.

"I read," he replied, tracing a circle on her waist with his index finger. "Ever since my father died, I've-" he paused at this, then finished, "Let's just say I have a lot of free time."

Rainie smiled, and looked up, her face inches from Draco's. She kissed his lips lightly, and whispered, "See you tomorrow." She ran away, leaving Draco standing in the darkness, happier than ever.

**Well, this was a fun chapter to write, so please, give me more than the one lonely comment I recieved (though I do appreciate it)! Thanks, read and review!**

**Yourfavoritemalfoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I updated sooner than usual...sort of like my way of saying sorry in advance if I don't update soon in the future.**

**disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. (Even though I would like to.) The lyrics in this chapter are from "Get Low" by Lil Jon and the Eastside Boyz. I don't own them either.

**warnings: **I WILL ADD FOR THIS CHAPTER PARTYING AND SEX, song lyrics, cussing, violence, and sexual jokes. For mature audiences only. Also, since HBP and OOTP would originally have a big influence on this fic, it doesn't. I have chosen to keep Dumbledore alive, and make Sirius also be alive. Just a heads-up so people won't exactly be leaving me remarks telling me that they died, and they should not be in this story. Voldemort is dead, and so is Draco's father. So, don't try to prove you know more than me.If you do, I will kindly tell you to read this little bit right here. Thank you.

Yourfavoritemalfoy

_Chapter 4 The Halloween Ball_

Rainie woke up early on Halloween, excited yet oddly happy. It had been a month since she had kissed both Draco and Harry, and a lot had happened Since then. She had found Ron and Hermione together, and, by mutual agreement, Ron was no longer dating Rainie. Also, she had found Blaise with an attractive Slytherin, and had let him go, by much complaint of Blaise. Zacharias was, well, too arrogant for her, so she let him go. Terry always said sorry, which made her annoyed at him, and she let him go too. Seamus? Well, he was a different case. He had suddenly dropped out of the contest, but Rainie soon found out why- She found him snogging Dean unmercifully behind the greenhouses, and promised not to tell anyone.

So, pretty much the only two left were Harry and Draco.

Rainie sighed, and slipped into a black t-shirt and jeans, tying her converses as she put on a smear of eyeliner under each eye. She walked out of her room, and into the Great Hall, waving at Harry. She walked up to him, and whispered in his ear, "I'm gonna sit by the Slytherins today, I've been sitting with you guys a lot."

Harry smiled, and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine with it," he whispered back. Rainie smiled, and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Seriously, she never sits over here, always with the Gryffindors," Draco said as Rainie approached behind him. She put her finger up to her lips, signaling to Blaise and Pansy to keep quiet. She started massaging his shoulders softly, and whispered in his ear, "Ah, well, today's your lucky day, Drakie boy." She had started calling him "Drakie boy" after she nicked a letter from his mother, and concluded Narcissa's pet name for the blonde was 'Drakie'. She had laughed, and dubbed him 'Drakie boy' ever since.

Draco smiled, and pulled her into his lap, kissing her softly. Rainie broke the kiss, and slid next to him, saying, "Hey all." to the Slytherins at the table, who nodded maturely at her, then continued their conversations before.

"Hey Rainie, I was thinking, we should spend Halloween together, since there's a ball and everything," Draco said casually, taking a bite of sausage. Rainie raised her left eyebrow, then said, "Well, good thing I brought a costume, I had no clue about a ball." She looked over at Blaise's girlfriend, Savannah, and added, "You know, I was thinking about having matching costumes with you, Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy, since I have 4 extras. Wanna do it?"

Savannah grinned, and replied, "Ok. That sounds fun."

Rainie nodded, and said, "Well, I'm guessing Grandpa ordered a muggle-music playing DJ, since I love Muggle music. I needa teach you how to dance. Meet me at my dorm in an hour, ok?" She stood up, and kissed Draco quickly. "Sorry for not staying long, I gotta get some good music to teach you guys. Bye, lovvies." She strode quickly out of the Great Hall, dissapearing and leaving the girls she had informed about this (she had told Ginny and Hermione earlier) looking confused and excited.

THAT NIGHT

Draco knocked lightly on Rainie's door 15 minutes after the ball had started, hearing chattering on the other side as Rainie opened it. Rainie was wearing black shorts, boots, and a black bra, but looked like she was about to put her shirt on. She had two press-on jewels on the ends of her eyelids, making it look like there were crystal tears on the corners. She had a carefully applied amount of red lipstick, black eyeliner, and silver eyeshadow on also, and her hair was let down and curled slightly. She grinned, and pulled Draco inside, where Draco saw that Ron, Harry, Blaise, and Nott were already in there, all of them wearing matching black and white striped prisoner's uniforms, their hair tousled and each of them looking in awe at their dates.

It was true, Rainie had pulled off what others could not. She had made all of the girls hot, including Pansy. They were wearing matching muggle policewomen outfits, their boots and shorts matching Rainie's, and when Rainie pulled on her shirt, saw they wore matching shirts, also. Then, they put on the hats, which were like a stop sign on the top, the hexagonal shape, but were black, and did not have STOP written on them. The brims were short, and black, stopping a little ways out from the hat.

"Ready?" the girls said in unison, grabbing their dates. Ron had Hermione, Harry had Ginny (Rainie had informed Draco that she allowed him to take Ginny), Blaise had Savannah, Nott with Pansy, and Draco with Rainie. They walked down to the Great Hall, and when they entered, got stares of awe, lust, and incredulousy from everyone. Rainie grinned, and everyone started dancing again, just as a fast muggle rap song came on, starting with "Br dum dum dum, dum da da da da dum, brr dum dum dum, dum da da da da dum..." and Rainie shrieked, and said, "This is my favorite song!" The girls went out onto the dance floor, and started dancing. As the rapper spit out, "To the window! To the wall!" Rainie and the girls started grinding like no other, doing the worst kind of muggle dirty dancing imaginable.

After a few more songs like this, Rainie noticed Blaise and Nott were gone, along with their dates. Draco whispered in her ear, "I got a better place we can go, follow me."

About 15 minutes later, Rainie was climbing up a ladder in the Forbidden Forest, and when she reached the top, stared around in awe at the huge tree house, where the two boys and girls were already waiting, different liquor sitting around them.

"Took you long enough!"Blaise said, Savannah sitting in his lap, both of them holding a bottle of muggle beer. "Sit!" he said, pointing to a spot on the floor between him and Nott. "And drink some beers, we have too many."

Two hours later, Rainie was sitting in Draco's lap, laughing and drinking beer, pouring some into Draco's mouth whenever he asked for some. Draco had shed his costume, and was sitting around in black boxers, and so were the other boys. They were all pretty well tipsy, but not full-on drunk, and were playing truth or dare.

"Rainie, truth or dare?" Blaise said, taking a drink of Smirnoff.

Rainie put on a thoughtful look, then replied, "Dare."

"I dare you to make-out with Draco," he said, grinning.

Rainie rolled her eyes, and replied cheerfully, "That, Blaise, is the weakest dare I have ever heard in my entire life." She kissed Draco softly, and he looked down at her, grinning. He kissed her softly, rubbing his tongue along her bottom lip until she opened them, slipping her tongue into his mouth and running it along his softly. Draco groaned into the kiss, sliding his hand up her shirt, and Rainie broke the kiss, grinning at him teasingly.

"I was dared to make-out with you, not shag you," she reminded him, laughing. She opened her mouth to say something to Savannah, to find everyone but Rainie and Draco had scrambled down the ladder, and were running away, laughing. Rainie tried to open the door, but it proved unsuccessful.

Draco walked over to her, kissing her neck softly and setting his hands on her waist. "It's ok, it's better this way," he told her as she turned to face him, kissing his lips softly. He laid her on the ground, and lifted her shirt off of her slowly, then kissed her again. Rainie slipped his boxers off of him, and rolled him over, kissing down to his throbbing erection. Draco groaned as she ran her tongue and lips across it, closing his eyes in pleasure. She kissed back up him, and he grinned.

"My turn," he whispered, flipping back over so he was on top of her. He kissed to her chest, where he slowly slipped off her bra, kissing and squeezing her full but not huge breasts, his tongue swirling on the nipples. She moaned, and closed her eyes, her hair flowing out behind her. He kissed down her stomach, and slipped her shorts and black panties off.

It was pure bliss after that. After Draco was done, he kissed back up her, his face framed by the white-blonde locks of hair, shining softly in the moonlight. His pale, yet muscular body was pretty much radiating a kind of exoticness she had never seen before. He positioned himself above her, looking at her body.

His eyes roamed over her breasts, tan skin, flat stomach and skinny figure. He had been with girls before, but none like her. She was, well, unique. He felt something for her he had never felt before in his entire life.

"Have you, well, you know, shagged before?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Rainie nodded, and added quietly, "Only once though. Draco, I want to make love with you."

"I know, I know, you will get your wish," Draco said, laughing.

They made love for two hours, all of which felt like bliss for both of them. When they were done, Draco carried Rainie to the bed in the other room, laying her on it gently.

"Oh, so now you show me the bed," Rainie observed, but laughed as Draco climbed in next to her, nibbling her earlobe softly.

"It's ok love, the floor was better," Draco whispered in her ear, covering them both up with the blanket. He wrapped his arms around Rainie, and that's how they both fell asleep, Rainie feeling like nothing could go wrong, and Draco feeling the same as the moonlight poured through the window onto them, making the night seem endless.

A/ N - Yes, a sex scene! Ok, tell me how you liked it, this is my first fic, and therefore my first sex scene. I didn't want to go into detail about the actual sex, so I skipped it. Haha. HARRY WILL GET SOME TOO, I promise! So yeah, read and review for me!

Yourfavoritemalfoy


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy, and I felt too lazy to write a chapter.** **But, here it is, my twisted chapter. You'll find out why. **

**disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. (Even though I would like to.) The lyrics in this chapter are from "Little Devotional" by Taking Back Sunday. I don't own them either.

**warnings: **Adding for this one abusive older brother, song lyrics, cussing, violence, and sexual jokes. For mature audiences only. Also, since HBP and OOTP would originally have a big influence on this fic, it doesn't. I have chosen to keep Dumbledore alive, and make Sirius also be alive. Just a heads-up so people won't exactly be leaving me remarks telling me that they died, and they should not be in this story. Voldemort is dead, and so is Draco's father. So, don't try to prove you know more than me.If you do, I will kindly tell you to read this little bit right here. Thank you.

Yourfavoritemalfoy

_Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed_

Draco woke up abruptly, forgetting where he was momentarily. When he tried to move his arm, he found Rainie was laying on it, and it all came flooding back to him. The ball. Coming up here. Drinking. Truth or dare. Then the sex...

He slipped his arm out from under Rainie, who flipped over onto her side, not waking up at all, and sat up more. Suddenly, a pair of big blue eyes flipped down in front of him, and he let out a startled, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Rainie sat up, and looked at the little boy hanging from the ceiling. He was short, and slightly chubby, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, lots of freckles.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice filled with half bitterness and half shock.

Charlie grinned, and landed on the ground. "I'm here with Uncle Wyatt and Cousin Derek," he said, in the innocent voice only 9 year olds could pull off. He looked at Draco, and said, "Derek will be maaaaad when he finds out what you were dooooing!" He jumped out of the tree house, laughing and sprinting at full speed out of the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh shit," Rainie mumbled, jumping out of the bed. She grabbed her costume from the night before, and did a quick conversion spell on them. She slipped her bra and underwear on, then slipped the newly formed jeans and black, tight turtle neck top, looking over at Draco with panic in her eyes.

"Get dressed!" she said hurriedly, as she fixed her make-up and hair, slipping into her boots from last night as Draco converted his own costume into baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. He slipped them on, fixing his hair and slipping his Nike's on slowly.

"C'mon!" Rainie pulled him down the ladder irritably, and hurried with him to the castle and through the doors, putting her hair up in a quick bun.

"Rainie, calm down!" Draco said, sounding amused. "What's the big deal with your dad and brother being here?"

Rainie sighed, and stopped outside of the Great Hall. She replied quietly, "Ok, my brother hasn't been near my dad, mom or me for about 5 years. He wasn't on the best of terms with my dad, so he sort of abandoned us. Before he left, he made sure to let me know he would only visit me if something happened. So, this must be a big thing. So, if he thinks nothing happened, it will be alright, ok?" She walked into the Great Hall, and only a second later a cruel voice drawled, "Where have you been, little sister?"

Rainie closed her eyes for a minute, and said, "Why do you care, Derek? You've been gone for five years." She turned to face a boy with blue hair to his shoulders, icy blue eyes, very pale skin, and a skinny figure. He had the air about him that pretty much screamed 'I can kick your ass'. He wore all black, a black baggy t-shirt, black baggy jeans, and black shoes. He smirked, and grabbed Rainie's arm roughly, pulling her past Draco into a room across from the Great Hall.

Draco saw Harry looking, and made a motion with his hand, and both of them kneeled next to the door, listening.

"I must say, Rainie, you were always such a lady. I've always been impressed," Derek recited. Then a loud SMACK echoed out to Draco and Harry, making them jump. "Just tell me, what did you do with the blonde asshole?"

A sound of someone spitting was heard, then Rainie replied, "But gentleman, oh no, no, no. They don't ask questions. They keep quiet. They pay attention..." She finished, and another SMACK was heard, followed by a dull THUMP of someone being slammed against a wall.

"That doesn't answer my question, Rainie," Derek growled. "We need to stop quoting songs like this. I know that when you quote Taking Bask Sunday, something's up."

"Something you'll never know, no matter how hard you hit me, Derek," Rainie spat, her voice full of venom. "How's the drug dealer life been treatin' you?"

Derek laughed softly, and started walking around the room, judging by the taps his shoes made on the floor. Draco peered through the keyhole, and saw Derek walking, Rainie standing by a teacher's desk, rubbing her bruised jaw and black eye. Derek turned away from her, then suddenly a sickening CRACK was heard as the back of his hand flew across Rainie's cheek, his knuckles hitting her cheekbone. She let out a startled cry, and let her guard down, which gave Derek an advantage. He picked her up, and slammed her back onto the desk, pinning her down by her shirt.

"It helped me a great deal, actually. Made me stronger, and more lethal," he breathed. "If I find out anything happened at all, my dear little sister, there will be hell to pay. Got it?" he spat, grinning evilly in Rainie's face as she nodded.

"Good girl," he said, then started heading for the door. Harry mouthed at Draco, 'I got this one, go.' Draco nodded, and walked away quickly, and Harry just got to the stairs, and sat on one when the door flew open, and Derek stalked out, casting a surly glare at Harry before disappearing into the Great Hall.

Rainie walked out, pointing her wand and mending her broken cheekbone, black eye, and bloody lip, walking over to Harry.

"Rainie, what was that about?" Harry asked as Rainie walked up the stairs silently, heading to her room.

"That was brotherly love, Harry," Rainie finally said quietly. "You should see him when he's angry." With that, she walked into her room, shutting it and letting the click of the lock latching echo through the hall, leaving Harry looking confused, yet somehow understanding at the same time.

A/ N - Yeah, she has an older brother. I made sure to fit in why he wasn't in the photograph on Wyatt's desk in the second chapter. My way of adding a twist to it, because Rainie's family seems too perfect. I promise to update soon if I get good reviews!

Yourfavoritemalfoy


End file.
